Prince Charming
by Ocean Baby
Summary: Another Amy/Matt story for y'all! Why? because of the reviews ~_~, Amy wants one thing, Prince Charming, but thinks she'll never find him. What does she do when her prince charming is right in front of her and she doesn't know it? Please R&R!!! *Chapter 4
1. Default Chapter

Prince charming  
by Ocean baby  
  
Chapter 1: Who are my real friends?  
  
~*Prince Charming  
Can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?*~  
  
Amy sat on her bed and stared out the window, she knew what was she   
wanted, but knew that it was impossible. The last year and been both good   
and bad, she won the womans champion then lost it again, found a great   
boyfriend named Mike, then he broke up with her for no reason at all, she   
got home to her house in NC only to find out it had be torched leaving her   
alone. Luckily she had friends near by. Friends that she seen everyday. At   
first she wasn't going to call them thinking that they didn't want to be   
bothered with her, so she sat on the steps of her bernt down house and   
cried. Out of no where, a corvette apeared, knowing who it belonged to, Jeff   
Hardy.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Amy?" Jeff said getting out of his car and running over to her, "What   
happened?"  
"I don't know Jeff." Amy replied, "I came home and found it like this...   
what are you doing here?"  
"Matt called your cell and here and got no answer and got scared something   
happened and sent me here and he's out looking around town for you." Jeff   
said grabbing his cell and dialing his brothers number, "Hey Matt...yea   
she's here...yes she's ok... long story... no just come down here... yes   
matt... Ok... yea... see ya in a bit."  
"He's coming here isn't he?"  
"Yea." Jeff said, "Are you OK?"  
"No Jeff i'm not." Amy said sitting on the roof of Jeff's car, "This year   
as been pure hell for me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mike breaking up with me after four years! Four! My parent's in that   
accedent, losing the womans champion to Stephanie, Matt and I getting into   
that fight now this!"  
"One, Mike was no good for you, two, what happened to them was horrible   
yes, but it happens, Stephanie's a cheating good for nothing ho, You and   
Matt are talking again and are best friends and whoever did this to your   
house should rot in hell."  
"I know Jeff...I know..." Amy said sighing, "But you know what I want?"  
"No. What?"  
"Prince charming, someone I can talk to. Someone who is there for me.   
Someone who isn't a hip hop thug, a romeo... a..."  
Jeff laughed  
"What!?" Amy shouted  
"You'll see one day Amy." Jeff said as a Jeep pulled up  
"Oh My God!" Matt shouted as he jumped out of the car and looked at Amy's   
house, "What happened?"  
"I don't know Matt." Amy said crying  
"Come here." Matt said hugging her, "Lets take her over to our place."  
"No!" Amy said pulling away from Matt  
"Ames?" Matt asked, "Why?"  
"Because y'all never get to see your family and..."  
"Amy come on." Jeff said walking over to her, "You ARE family to us."  
"Are...are you sure?"  
"Yea Ames, we are." Matt said smiling, "Now come on."  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
~That's the end for Chapter 1! Please R&R~  
  
  
  



	2. It Was You

Prince Charming  
Chapter 2: It was you  
I do not own any wrestlers or the WWF, ECW, WCW  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*When I think  
of what I've been through  
I can see  
that you've always been there for me  
to tell the truth  
don't know what I'd do  
without you  
Half of my dreams would not come true*  
  
Amy, still sitting on her bed thought about what Matt had said You ARE family to us. That was something she liked hearing. Her parents died in a car accecadent earlier that year, leaving her alone. Well sorta, She did have Jeff...who was like her brother and Matt... Matt was like her brother just she had different feelings for Matt then she did Jeff, her feelings where deep. Very deep. She had been sitting up in her room since the time she arrived believing that she needed to give the boys some space. Which was totally untrue! Amy thoughts where interrupted by a soft tapping noise on the door.  
  
*You are the one  
that I have hoped for  
Now my life  
means so much more  
Now we can be  
together forever  
Forever just you and me  
be here for you  
you here for me*  
  
  
"Come in." Amy shouted as Beth, Jeff's girl friend walked in  
"Heya girl, thought you needed some company," Beth said walking over to her and sitting down, "The boys went shopping and Matt thought I should come up here."  
"That was nice of him." Amy said smiling, She really did company, but the only company she wanted was Matt's, "Thanks, I really need it."  
"Any time. So tell me, what's up?"  
"The sky." Amy said joking, "Not much really."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Matt?"  
"WHAT!?" Amy shouted, "Where did you get that stupid idea!?" *She was right, it was Matt.*  
"Oh please Amy, I know you better than that."  
"OK...Maybe..."  
"Talk."  
  
Amy told Beth exactly what she was feeling for Matt and Beth smiled and told her that what she was feeling was love. No... She wasn't ready for love, she couldn't love anyone... her heart and been broken so many times that she was way to scared, Matt is just a friend, Matt will always be just a friend.  
  
*It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you*  
  
~Ten minutes later~  
"We're back!" Jeff shouted from downstairs  
"OK hunny!" Beth shouted back and Amy walked out of the wash room down the hall in a blue tankini, "Wow Amy. You look nice."  
"Thanks. But what about you?" Amy asked looking at Beth, "Gonna go swimming in your jeans?"  
"Nope." Beth said taking off her shirt to reveal her red bikini  
Amy laughed, "Now come on... let's hit the pool."  
  
*Since the day  
you came in my life  
I knew then   
that you'd be someone by my side  
Then you proved  
you're a friend to me  
Within my heart  
wherever, you will always be*  
  
The two girls walked down to the pool where Jeff and Matt where already fooling around, when the two girls walked onto the patio, Matt took one look at Amy and fell in, then came back up with his mouth wide open, when he realized that Jeff was laughing at him, he closed it, luckily, Amy not noticing.  
  
"You girls look great!" Jeff said walking over to Amy, "But you I have a problem with."  
"Oh?"  
"You ain't wet!" Jeff said picking her up and throwing her in the pool on top of Matt , "There!"  
"JEFF!" Amy shouted  
"Yes my dear?" Jeff said laughing  
"You're so dead!"  
"Oooo...I'm scared."  
"You better be." Beth said laughing as she pushed Jeff in the water  
"Hey!" Jeff shouted, "Not fair!"  
  
*You are the one  
that i have hoped for  
all my life  
means so much more  
now we can be  
together forever  
just you and me  
there for each other*  
  
The four of them played around in the pool for a bit, Beth and Jeff snuck off to be "alone" in the "hot tub" leaving Matt and Amy sitting on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Having fun so far Ames?"  
"Tons Matt." Amy said smiling, "Thank you so much."  
"For what?"   
"Being there for me when I needed you."  
"Isn't that what friends are for?"  
"Yea... but Matt, we're much more than friends, you're my best friend, my brother. And that's something I really need."  
"No problem Amy." Matt said wrapping a towel around her  
"If it wasn't for Jeff and you," Amy said looking at Matt, "I would've gone crazy."  
"Yea, well, my brother and you MAKE me crazy!" Matt said laughing and Amy pushed him in, when Matt came above water he screamed because of the cold water  
"What's wrong Matt?" Amy asked laughing, "A little washed up?"  
"Why you little..." Matt said jumping out of the pool and chased her  
  
*It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you  
  
It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you*  
  
~Inside~  
  
Jeff and Beth watched as Matt and Amy chased each other through the yard, "Look at those two." Beth said sighing  
"I know, we so need to get them together."  
"Ya know what?"  
"What?"  
"Looks like operation Match Maker has started." Beth said as the both smiled and continued to watch Matt and Amy  
  
*It was you  
who was always right by my side  
when I just can't do it  
you helped me through it  
we're friends forever  
like best friends should be  
  
You'll always be (Darkchild, Ashley Ballard)  
a special part of me (So Plush)  
  
It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you*  
  
To be continued...  
  
~That's all for now! Please R&R!  
*It was you by: Ashley Ballard & So Plush*  



	3. Getting Them Together

Prince Charming  
Chapter 3: Getting them together   
I don't own WWF, WCW, or the ECW  
**************************************  
  
Jeff sat on the couch watching his pacing girl friend and shock his head, "Baby, are you sure this is going to work?"  
"I think it will." Beth said looking at Jeff, "I'll start this once I know if Matt likes Amy."  
"No!" Jeff said giving Beth a look of fear, "Last time I tried he used the twist of fate on me then told me if I ever brought it up again, he'd kill me."  
"Fine you big baby," Beth said laughing, "I'll do it."  
"No!" Jef said grabbing her feet, "He'll do it to you and kill you!"  
"Oh please Jeff."  
"Let me do it!" Jeff shouted, "At least then he'll kill me and not you!"  
"Fine."  
  
*****************************************  
~Later on that night~  
  
Beth had asked Amy is she wanted to go out for a girls night out on the town so that Jeff could talk to Matt. When Amy and Beth came down, the two guys looked at the girls in shock. Amy was wearing a pair of skintight leather pants, red belly top and a long leather jacket. Beth was wearing a knee length jean shirt with a jean top and jacket. Both where wearing platform shoes.  
  
"Wow girls." Matt said standing up and looking both girls up and down, "Y'all like fine!"  
Amy laughed and blushed, "Yea, well... it's a girls night out, you have to look good."  
"We can see that." Jeff said laughing, "Where y'all going?"  
"Clubbin'." Beth replied  
"Have fun... don't drink to much!" Matt shouted as the girls walked out the door, "Especially you Ames!"  
"Yea yea!" Amy replied laughing  
  
~At the club~  
  
Amy walked over to the table where Beth was sitting and sat down laughing.  
  
"What?" Beth said laughing   
"I had four teenage guys come up to me and go 'OMG man! You're like Lita! Can we buy you a drink."  
"Haha! Guess that's what you get huh?"  
"Yea..."  
"Why didn't you say yes?"  
"Because 1 they're teenagers, two, I'm only interested in Matt at this moment."  
"Aww... that's sweet."  
"What is?"  
"The fact that you wont even talk to another guy because of Matt!"  
"Yea well, that's what you where like before you and Jeff hocked up because of me."  
"Yea..." Beth said blushing, "Why don't you ask Matt out?"  
"Because... I can't."  
"Why!?"  
"Because I know that when he looks at me he only sees a friend. Nothing more and nothing less."  
"Oh Amy, don't say that." Beth said, "You might just be surprised."  
  
~Hardy's house~  
  
"Yo man," Jeff said, "Can I ask u something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Do you like Amy?"  
"No man I don't." Matt said taking a sip of his pop and looked at his brother, "I love her."  
"Then why don't you tell her!?" Jeff nearly shouted  
"Because she could NEVER like me the I do to her." Matt said sighing, "She want's prince charming, something I'm not."  
"Oh come on Matthew." Jeff said sitting up, "You are HER prince charming."  
"Please..."  
"Matt, shut up!" Jeff shouted, "You are everything she could ever want, and you only act that way around her."  
"That's because..."  
"You love her." Jeff said, "I know. I've seen the way you've both been with past ex's, and you guys don't act anything y'all do wit each other."  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
"UGGG! That y'all are soulmates man!" Jeff shouted, "You need her! She needs you! Now do something about it dammit!"  
Matt just stared at his younger brother, "Jeff are you OK?"  
"No I'm not!" Jeff shouted, "And won't be 'till I see the two of you together!"  
"You really think I should?"  
"Yea." Jeff said slapping his brother, "But do it in a romantic way."  
"Aiight, but I'm gonna need your help."  
  
~*A Week Later*~  
  
"Beth are you ready yet!?" Jeff shouted  
"Yes, I am." Beth said walking down the steps, "Sheesh."  
"Come on." Jeff said as he pushed Beth to the door, "Good luck bro!"  
"Yea!" Matt shouted from the kitchen  
Just as Jeff and Beth opened the door, Amy was putting her key in, "Hey I thought y'all be gone by now."  
"No...she took to long." Jeff said laughing, "Bye Amy."  
"Bye guys." Amy said laughing  
"Oh Amy!" Beth shouted  
"Yea?"  
"You're not home alone! Matt's home!" Beth shouted louder than she had too."  
"OK."  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
Matt froze when he heard Beth shout that. Amy was back early and he wasn't fully ready, he had to keep her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Amy?" Matt said walking into the living room  
"Yea it's me Matt." Amy said walking towards the kitchen  
"No!" Matt said running to the door to block her  
"What the-?"  
"Amy, no going in there, I'm making something special for dinner... a secret recipe."  
"So?"  
"No going into the kitchen! Not 'till its done!"  
"Fine. I'll go up to my room 'till it's done."  
"Good. Now go!"  
  
~Twenty minutes later~  
  
Matt looked at the kitchen and how it was set. The table was set for two with candle light and roses in the middle, the food smelt wonderful, and he looked to die for and he knew it. He was wearing a baby blue silk shirt that was half open, and was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, before calling Amy, he grabbed the note he wrote, put a rose with it and put it on the piano right outside the door.  
  
"Amy! Dinner!" Matt called up  
"OK!" Amy called back as she looked in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a red shirt with her hair down.  
  
When Amy got down stairs, she noticed it was dark, with a little bit of light coming from the kitchen, before walking in the door, she noticed a note on the piano, she picked it up and read it.  
  
*Amy,  
This is my surprise for you, I hope you enjoy it, please be prepared for what's going to me said Ames. You may not like it.  
  
Matthew Hardy*  
  
*Uh oh* thought Amy, *This can't be good*  
  
When she walked into the kitchen, her heart nearly stopped. The room was covered in roses and candles and right in the middle was a table set for two with a candle and roses.  
  
"Oh my god." Amy said looking around for Matt, "Matt?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
~Another one! Please R&R!~  
  
  



	4. My Heaven

Prince Charming  
Chapter 4: My Heaven  
~I do not own WWF, WCW, ECW~  
***********************************************************************  
  
*I have this vision I keep inside me   
I've told to nobody else  
Baby I'm gonna share it with you  
Cause I can't keep it all to myself  
I could tell you I don't want you  
But you know it's a lie   
You see the truth in my eyes*  
  
"Matt?" Amy asked again looking around the room  
"Amy." Matt said coming out from behind her, when she turned around to face him, her heart soared  
"What's this all for Matt?"  
"You, my love." Matt said as Amy turned as white as a ghost  
"Wha...what?"  
"It's for you... all for you." Matt said looking deep into Amy's eyes  
  
*You are my heaven   
You are my secret dream come true   
My Heaven  
And I want it just like this every night  
And I wanna feel like this the rest of my life*  
  
"But why Matt?"  
Matt smiled, "Because... Because you are my heaven Amy. I used to believe that this place called earth was just hell after my mom died but now I know...now I know that it isn't hell. Because of you Amy, this is Heaven."  
  
*Just like the sunshine when the rain is over  
I looked up you were there  
I'm giving thanks to the one who made you   
You've answered every one of my prayers  
Only you look deep inside me   
And see who I really am  
Only you understand*  
  
Matt sat Amy down at the chair and got on his knee's in front of her, "You are the only woman, who looks deep inside me to see just who I really am and out of everyone I know, only you understand me. And for that Amy... not only are you my heaven, you are my breath, my soul, my body... but most importantly, You are truly the one I love. The only one I'll ever love."  
  
*You are my heaven   
You are my secret dream come true   
My Heaven  
And I want it just like this every night  
And I wanna feel like this the rest of my life*  
  
Amy sat there on the chair staring at him, he was saying everything she ever felt for him...to her. All her wishes possible where just granted, Amy stared at him for a moment than started crying.  
  
*Never knew anybody out there  
Could undo me like you do  
You made my fantasy so very real  
A world I never knew*  
  
"Amy? Why are you crying?" Matt said sounding hurt  
"Because of you Matt." Amy said as a look of pain hit his face  
"Oh." Matt said getting up  
"No Matt!" Amy said smiling, "Not that way. I am crying because I love you. I was always to scared to tell you. I used to stay up and cry because I love you so much that it hurt. I love you Matt, you are everything to me Matthew."  
  
*You are my heaven   
You are my secret dream come true   
My Heaven  
And I want it just like this every night  
And I wanna feel like this the rest of my life*  
  
Now Matt was crying, she loved him...she truly loved him, "You're the one I love Matthew Hardy." Amy said kissing him passionately  
  
Five minutes later they parted from there kiss, "I love you too, Amy Christine Dumas."  
  
*You are my heaven   
You are my secret dream come true   
My Heaven  
And I want it just like this every night  
And I wanna feel like this the rest of my life*  
  
~Aiight I'm done! There will be a sequel soon though! Watch out for that! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
